


Soothing The Pains

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [88]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: fluffy IronPanther.





	Soothing The Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkikoFumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/gifts).



Tony hadn’t been gone that long, the mission was over quicker than expected with Peter by his side, but it had been too long nonetheless.

The villain had packed a punch and Tony felt it in every bone, even though the suit is pretty good with impact absorption. But once Tony had realized just how strong their opponent was it was clear to him that he couldn’t let Peter take even one hit and so his job had been mainly providing cover for Peter.

He didn’t exactly regret that, but he also wasn’t especially happy right now.

Tony had let Friday call ahead, so that T’Challa knew that he was alright and on his way back, but he didn’t really expect him to make time. Ever since T’Challa took over the throne and ruled the country he had been fairly busy. Sure, he made time for Tony, more time than Tony honestly had expected, but there was only so much time a king could make for his consort.

But to his immense surprise T’Challa was already waiting for him when Tony landed.

“Kitty cat,” Tony greeted him with a tired smile and T’Challa positively beamed at him.

“My love,” he gave back and then immediately pulled Tony in for a soft kiss.

Tony sighed and melted into his touch, too tired to really protest. Not that there was something to protest against anyway.

“How was the kingdom while I was away?” Tony asked.

“Absolutely crazy,” T’Challa teased him and Tony chuckled.

“Of course you could never rule without me.”

“I really could never,” T’Challa said and suddenly his voice was a lot more serious than before. “How was the mission?”

“Short but they packed a heavy punch.”

“So you are sore,” T’Challa said and immediately turned Tony gently around to see if they were some visible injuries.

“Yes,” Tony sighed and T’Challa hummed.

“Well I have just the cure for that. Come, love,” he said and gently tugged Tony along.

They entered the royal bathroom and to Tony’s immense relief a bath was already running, steam warming up the room.

T’Challa took great care in disrobing Tony, thoroughly checking over every patch of revealed skin and every time he found a new scratch he hummed in displeasure.

“We will tend to these later,” T’Challa decisively said and then steered Tony towards the bath.

“Am I going to have to bathe alone?” he asked with a glance backwards.

“Of course not,” T’Challa declared and then quickly stripped himself.

He stepped into the bath first, before holding out a hand for Tony.

Tony gladly took it before he lowered himself into the hot water himself. The warmth immediately soothed his aching joints and bones and Tony fell boneless back against T’Challa.

“How are you feeling?” T’Challa asked, while he gently rubbed Tony’s arms.

“Mhm,” was Tony’s only response and T’Challa chuckled.

“You can sleep here, I will keep you save,” T’Challa promised and Tony believed him.

The warm water and the gentle touch was enough to make him drowsy and he was halfway asleep before T’Challa even started to wash his hair.

T’Challa’s hands were soft and light on Tony and he leaned unconsciously into every touch.

When Tony was cleaned to T’Challa’s satisfaction he gently prompted him to stand up again, quick to stand behind Tony and support his weight. Given how sleepy and weak Tony felt right now it was a good idea.

T’Challa towelled Tony off and then clothed him in the fluffiest bathrobe they owned before he set him down on the toilet and started to tend to his various scratches.

He applied ointment and bandages if necessary, but Tony barely registered it, T’Challa was so careful with everything.

Eventually T’Challa helped him up again, carrying Tony more than he walked himself, but they made it to the bed without incident.

Tony woke up a bit when T’Challa lowered him down and he sleepily blinked up at him.

“You didn’t have to,” he mumbled and T’Challa smoothed a hand over his brow.

“I know, love, but I wanted to.”

“’Kay, then,” Tony mumbled and promptly snuggled into his pillow.

“Sleep now,” T’Challa softly told him, but Tony gave a displeased sound.

“Not without you,” he said and T’Challa brushed a kiss to his cheek.

“Of course not,” he whispered and then slid into bed behind him.

Tony immediately turned around, burrowing closer to T’Challa and pressing his face into T’Challa’s neck.

“I’ve got you now,” T’Challa said and stroke his hand over Tony’s back while he slid the other into Tony’s hair. “You can sleep now.”

“Love you,” Tony mumbled right before he drifted off, but he was pretty sure the sentiment was echoed back. He would ask in the morning, just to make sure, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/157914065826/this-is-a-first-try-to-get-me-into-writing-again)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
